Vs. Marill
Vs. Marill is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/30/15. Story The group is at the Pokémon Center, Ian on the phone with Jasmine, who’s on the monitor. Jasmine: Thank you again for all of your help! Amphy is doing much better! Ian: I’m glad to be of assistance. So, with its returning health, are you ready for a gym battle? Jasmine: Uh, actually, I was hoping to wait until Amphy’s full recovery. While doing better, it still needs my care. Ian: (Sighs) Very well. It’ll give me time to train. Do you have any suggestions where? Jasmine: Well, you could go to the Whirl Islands. They’re on the way back, and there’s plenty of open space to practice. Ian: The islands. I love the sound of that. Thanks. See you soon. The call end, the monitor going black. Ian: So, Whirl Islands, anyone? End Scene Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are on the boat to Blue Island, the harbor in sight. Elise: Island hopping again. Conway: Away from civilization. In this region, that sounds almost like isolation. Ian: My kind of place. A tremor occurs, shaking the boat violently. Ian is launched over the railing, screaming. Ian: Totodile! Help! Ian pulls out the Lure Ball, choosing Totodile. Totodile: Dile! Totodile dances in the air, as the two hit the water. Ian sinks, as Totodile swims after him, catching his arm with its teeth. Totodile drags Ian back to the surface, as Poliwhirl enters the water. Poliwhirl helps get Ian to the surface, as he gasps for breath. Ian: (Gasps) Thanks, Poliwhirl, Totodile. Poliwhirl: Poli! The ship is far away, Elise at the stern, looking for Ian. Elise: Ian! Conway: Don’t worry. Poliwhirl’s there. Elise: But he can’t swim! Conway: Poliwhirl will keep him afloat. And they’ll swim, oh no. Elise: What? Conway: I understand why they call it the Whirl Islands. Elise looks out, seeing a whirlpool forming in the ocean. Poliwhirl, Ian and Totodile are getting sucked in towards it, Poliwhirl struggling to break free. Ian: Come on, Poliwhirl! You can do it! Then, something swims underneath them, a large shadow. It creates a wave, which disperses the whirlpool. The waters are calm, as Ian watches the shadow disappear. Ian: What was that? A small boat sails up next to him, Ian looking confused. A girl wearing a red shirt with blue overalls looks over the side, along with her Marill. Marill: Marill! Girl: You’re right. Professor! Stop! Someone fell overboard! The boat comes to a stop, as the girl helps Ian climb aboard. Totodile and Poliwhirl climb up, Totodile shaking himself. Professor Elm comes over, pushing his glasses up. Ian: Professor Elm. Elm: Huh? Have we met? Totodile: Toto, toto, toto! Professor Elm looks down, seeing Totodile dancing. Elm: Ah! You’re one of the starter trainers to receive a Pokémon from me! I recognize that Totodile as one I gave away! Ian: Uh, Elm: But that’s beside the point. Why were you in the water? Ian: Fell off the boat. Can you take me to Blue Island? Elm: Sure, sure. End Scene Professor Elm’s boat pulls up to the dock, where Elise, Conway and Bayleef were waiting. Bayleef: Bay! Elise: Whew! He’s okay. Conway: Is that Professor Elm? Ian, Totodile, Poliwhirl, Professor Elm, the girl and Marill get off the boat, heading to them. Elm: Why, Elise! Hello! How’s Togepi? Togepi: Toge, prrriiii! Girl: Hi! I’m Lyra! I’ve heard so much about you, Elise. Elise: Uh, you have? Lyra: Yep! Professor Elm told me about how you helped discover Fairy types! Bayleef runs over, rubbing up against Ian. Ian: Easy, girl. I’m here. Bayleef: Bay! Conway: Good job, Poliwhirl. Go on and take a rest. Poliwhirl: Poli. (Conway returns Poliwhirl.) The group heads to the Pokémon Center, Totodile riding on Bayleef. Conway: So, what are doing here at the Whirl Islands? Elm: I’m here to study different water environments. Lyra: I had to convince him to come out though. He never leaves the lab. They enter the Pokémon Center, where they see it filled with trainers with with Water Pokémon. There are Golduck, Kingler, Seel, Staryu, Slowking, Poliwrath, Politoed, Tentacool and Shellder inside. Outside in a pool filled with Goldeen, Magikarp, Kingdra, Dewgong, Wooper and Quagsire. Conway: So many Pokémon. Elise: I wonder why they’re all here? Lyra: You don’t know? It’s the Whirl Cup competition. Once every three years, there’s a tournament on Red Isle, a Water Pokémon tournament. To see who is the strongest Water trainer of our time. Ian: Huh. That sounds interesting. Want to compete, Totodile? Totodile: Toto! Ian: You guys should sign up as well. The more the merrier. Ian heads over to the registration desk, Bayleef and Totodile following. Elise: Me? Compete? That would just be a waste of an entry. Lyra: Are you kidding?! You’d be great in it! Conway: A little training beforehand may be in order, but so does most things. Lyra: You have a Water type, right? Then how about we have a battle, in the pool back there? Elise: Now?! Conway: You and Horsea haven’t had too much battle experience like this. This would be a great practice battle for you. Elise: (Nervously) Well, alright. Lyra: Yay! (Lyra runs outside, shouting.) Hey! We’ve got a battle about to begin! The trainers and their Pokémon all scoot to the sides, as Elise stands on one side, Lyra on the other. Conway is holding Togepi, sitting with Professor Elm. Lyra: Go for it, Marill! Marill: Mar! Marill hops in the water, floating on top. Elise: Go, Horsea! Elise throws the Pokéball, choosing Horsea. Horsea: Horsea! Elise: You ready, Horsea? It’s time for our first real battle. Horsea: Hor! Lyra: Marill, Water Gun! Elise: Horsea, Water Marill fires Water Gun, hitting Horsea before Elise can finish talking. Lyra: Now go for Tackle! Marill swims in at a high speed, Tackling Horsea hard. Horsea flutters back, as Marill goes for another Tackle. Elise: Twister! Horsea flails its flipper, a vortex of air forming on the water. Marill is caught in it, launched into the air. Elise: Now, Water Gun! Horsea shoots Water Gun, knocking Marill out of the Twister, crashing back into the water. Marill returns to the surface. Lyra: Hit it hard with Tackle! Elise: (Excited) Twister to Water Gun! Marill goes in for Tackle, as its caught in Twister again. Horsea nails Marill with Water Gun. Marill goes flying out, as Lyra catches it. Marill is defeated. Lyra: Aw, there, there, Marill. That was a great battle. Marill: Mar. Elise: We did it! (Elise bends over, being closer to Horsea’s level.) That was amazing, Horsea! Horsea: (Happy) Horsea! Elise laughs, as she looks up, seeing Ian was standing in the doorway, along with Bayleef and Totodile. He nods, then heads back inside. End Scene Joy: I’m pleased to announce that all three of you are signed up for the Whirl Cup! Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi, Conway, Lyra, Marill and Professor Elm are at the registration desk. Ian: Thanks Nurse Joy. Lyra: Oh, I’m so glad you decided to compete, Elise. You as well, Conway. Conway: Yes. I think this will be a great experience. For all of us. Elm: To think that a boy that I gave a starter Pokémon to could go this far. I hope you and your starter Totodile make it far. Until next time. Professor Elm walks off. Lyra: Well, I guess there’s nothing to be done once the Professor’s finished. Good luck in the competition! Come on, Marill! Lyra and Marill run after Professor Elm. Conway: Starter? Ian: He doesn’t remember me. Elise: How can he not remember you? Ian: A bit of a scatter brain. Let’s go. I want to explore this Island a little more before we head off towards Red Isle. Main Events * Ian, Elise and Conway sign up for the Whirl Cup Competition. * Elise and Horsea have their first official battle and win. Characters * Elise (main) * Ian * Conway * Professor Elm * Lyra * Nurse Joy * Trainers Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Totodile (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Horsea (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Lugia (shadow) * Golduck * Kingler * Seel * Staryu * Slowking * Poliwrath * Politoed * Tentacool * Shellder * Goldeen * Magikarp * Kingdra * Dewgong * Wooper * Quagsire Trivia * Ian's inability to swim is brought up for the first time since its debut. * This starts the Whirl Island arc, which will heavily feature Water Pokémon. * Elise's growth will also be a major part of the arc, the Whirl Cup being the first official tournament she competes in. * Marill's status of being a Fairy type was not revealed. While Twister did no harm to Marill, it lifted it out of the water to be struck by Water Gun, hiding the damage results. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise